oneshots
by jasapillar
Summary: a selection of drarry oneshots for different periods in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note - **I thought I'd make a few one shots, might even get a twoshot (twopart oneshot) hopefully they'll be updated regularly but with another story on the go and a ton of coursework and work it might just be slightly difficult. Would love to do one a day.

We can dream right?

Ha.

Enjoy.

_**Oneshotone. 21|2|12**_

"12 Grimmauld Place" Harry's body flew threw the fireplace swiftly. " I hate travelling by bloody floo" he muttered to himself.

"Then walk you idiot." A sarcastic voice came from the corner of the room. Harry span around and glared at the figure in the shadows.

"Oi potter look at me a bit more nicely than that will you" Draco Malfoy emerged from the corner of the room and walked over and embraced Harry.

"What are you doing here, your early, I've just finished at the ministry." Harry exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- **I'm currently watching HP-PoA and it has just inspired me to write this. Enjoy. Don't say I never treat you guys thought I'd make this one a bit longer than normal and hopefully more detailed.

The platform 9 3/4 was a sea of people being only 13 years old and very small for his age Draco could barely see the Hogwarts Express train. Never the less he knew where the train was from experience of travelling to hogwarts twice and the fact that the sea of people seemed to flow forward. Draco was so reluctant to go back to hogwarts this year he had fell out with the majority of the Slytherin house all because he didn't wanted to argue with Harry Potter anymore. When his father found out he wasn't much happier either. Well infact he was furious. Very furious. Draco shuddered at the thought of his summer holidays and his constant punishments from his father and the lack of attention from his mother. He jumped onto the train without even a second glance at his mother or father

"The sooner I'm away from them the better" he thought to himself.

Draco walked up to the very back of the Hogwarts Express train where he and all the fellow Slytherin's normally sat on their journey to Hogwarts but no one would let him in.

"Your all being bloody ridiculous do you know that! Absolutely stupid!" Draco shouted through the glass panel that was between him and all of the Slytherin house.

"Piss off Goldylocks run home to mummy." Pansy sneered.

Draco turned his back on his old silver friends and walked back down the train.

"Aha! An empty one" Draco cheered aloud. He placed his trunk on the rack above the seats and slumped down next to the window. He gazed out of the window observing the last of the students entering the train when he spotted the golden trio. Harry was having his hair ruffled by the mother of the weasels whilst the other two were waiting impatiently behind. Draco kept his eyes upon Harry, his stomach started to churn and a lovely churn it was. It felt like a swarm of butterflies were zooming around in his belly trying to find a way to escape. Draco may have only of been thirteen years old but he has known for as long as he can remember that he was gay, he knew he liked boys and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Draco looked up to see the glass panel door sliding open and Harry Potter and the rest of the golden trio behind him.

"Do you mind if we sit in here please Malfoy every where else is full." Harry asked.

Malfoy glanced back over to Harry as he finished talking, he looked up to see the weasel and the mudblood arguing over something.

"Sure." Malfoy spoke.

Harry had to double take, he didn't really think Malfoy would let all three of them sit in here, then again he did have one all to himself .

"hold on why isn't he with the other snakes?" He thought to himself.

Through out the whole journey Draco kept mute and Harry didn't have much to say either. Ron and Hermonie kept the carriage from going awkwardly silent by arguing over Crookshanks. Harry watched Draco as he was staring out of the window.

"I wonder what he is thinking." Harry looked closer at Draco and saw his fingers entwined on each hand picking at each other. Harry's heart beated faster. "I really shouldn't be paying this much attention to him, he'll soon catch on how I truly feel about him." He shivered the thought of his deepest darkest secret coming out scared him far to much.

The train stopped abruptly and Hermonie and Ron left the carriage to find out what was going on - just because they were prefects didn't mean they could leave Harry with a sexy snake. It suddenly went cold, freezing infact. Harry's throat felt like it was about to freeze close. Ice cracked on the windows and the cold air thickened. Then.

Then, a tall, dark, wide hooded created stood in the doorway of the carriage, Draco shot back further into his seat as did Harry. The hooded created got closer to Harry, soon enough Harry's whole body had gone numb with the cold.

The hooded creature hovered over the boy who was feeding off the boys every bad memory. (Which is Harry's case happened to be very many!) Harry's body feel rigid onto the floor, his limbs went numb and his mind went into darkness.

Draco could see Harry's body go limp and lifeless and the sparkling green fade from his eyes. Draco fell onto the floor beside Harry and grabbed his hand. Squeezing it tight Draco drew circles over the back of his hand.

"Someone help please" Draco screamed at the top of his voice.

The room felt even colder to Draco as the dark shadowed creature turned their attention on to Draco. His world spun around, around, the images of the carriage usually imprinted in his mind felt blurred and un focused. All of his bad memory pushed their way into Draco's mind one at a time. Images of his dad using the cruciatus curse of him and his mother. His mothers crippled body laying on the floor in front of him. Draco's bad memory's were taking over his mind so badly he didn't even realise Professor Lupin - the new defence against the dark arts teacher enter.

"Expecto Patronum" he yelled at the top of his voice. A silver velvet like light shot out of the end of the professors wand and created a shield between both the boys and the dementors. The hooded creatures soared out of the room and Professor Lupin rushed over to the two limp third years laying crippled on the carriage floor.

Draco's hand was still entwined with Harry's his face was pressed to Harry's chest. Lupin coughed loudly to make his presence known both boys sat up instantly.

"Here have this, this should make you both feel better" Lupin handed both boys a bar of chocolate each. "I think you both need some time alone to sort yourselves out, I will stop people coming in." Lupin picked up the bottom of his ragged cloak to prevent himself from tripping and walked towards the carriage door. "Also you both should think about getting into your robes, you'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." And with that the professor exited.

"I'm sorry" Draco started.

"Why" Harry continued.

Draco's heart started beating, why didn't he hit me, he knew I was holding his hand? Draco lifted up his bar of chocolate and started taking big bites, he needed as much energy as he could muster at the moment. Harry mimicked Draco's reaction and also picked up his bar of chocolate and started eating it.

"For loving you" Draco's mind spoke, the words fell off of his tounge. His hands clasps over his mouth when he realised what he said.

Harry looked up from his bar of chocolate and looked at Draco. Draco would see the ends of his mouth turning into a grin,"why're you laughing" he questioned the boy who lived.

"Cause I've always dreamed of you saying that to me" Harry laughed.

"Why?"

"Because Mr Malfoy I might just be madly in love with you." Harry continued smiling and a frantic Draco. Draco looked like he had seen a ghost, his face was deathly white (even whiter than usal) and he couldn't stop pacing the carragie.

"Shut up potter and give me your honest answer" Draco spat.

Harry stopped laughing and glared at Draco. "That was my honest answer." Harry spoke. His words liguring in Draco's ears.

Draco pushed Harry's body up against the wall of the carraige and placed his hand on the back of his neck pulling him in close. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and flicked his tongue of the closed entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry's tongue escaped his closed lips and danced with Draco's.

**Authors Note - **Okay it didn't end up the way I wanted it to be, length wise. Anyways hope you enjoy the other which'll be put up. (:


End file.
